Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communication connectors configured to transmit high-speed data.
Description of the Related Art
As demand for higher data transmission rates increases, new standards are developed to meet that need. For example, a standard for category 8 cabling was under development by the TR42.7 Engineering Subcommittee within the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) for approximately three years. As expected, the TIA Subcommittee published the standard for category 8 cabling in the first half of 2016 as ANSI/TIA 568-C.2-1. The standard specifies cabling and component requirements to support data transmission rates of greater than 10 Gigabits per second with a signal bandwidth of 2 Gigahertz. Therefore, a need exists for new communication connectors configured to operate at high-speed date rates. Communication connectors in compliance with category 8 or similar standards are particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
Like reference numerals have been used in the figures to identify like structures.